


There

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Readjusting to life isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There

There were nights when Red Alert would wake up choking. 

The nightmares were of him drowning in a flood of oil and slick tar. For a time he’d splash and fight to remain afloat but then the thick, black ooze would rush into his ventilation. It was the inevitability of death that made him sink.

Then there was darkness and fear but before Red Alert’s feet could touch the bottom of the oblivion, consciousness would revive him.   

He’d come online in a strange place on a strange berth, gasping. The unfamiliarity of the room didn’t help him adjust. It was cold. and pale yellow light shone through the window making shadows in the shapes of spectres. Red Alert would crouch on his berth, hands wrapped over his neck,  _searching_ but there was no evidence left, no laceration, no mark and yet he could taste the energon and the tar and the fluids he’d swallowed at the back of his throat. 

He was lost in fear. 

But he found a means of escape, or rather, the means found him. The desperate sounds of of panic brought Fortress Maximus into Red Alert’s hab suite on Luna 1 to soothe him, to reassure him. 

It was with great sadness and regret that Red Alert learned he could confide in Fort Max. The behemoth lumbered into his room and simply stayed. He came into the room every night and just sat because he knew what Red Alert needed most - a presence to kill the aloneness. 

Trust gathered quickly between them. Fortress Maximus would sit, sleepy-opticed in a chair he’d dragged close to Red Alert’s berth and then, when the day shift came he’d still be there, bent in half where he sat. 

 In the end it was the act of kindness dredged from a mech whose hope dried up long ago that helped restore Red Alert’s stability. 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble inspired by a book I'm reading right now called "The Book Theif" it's really good, I recommend it.


End file.
